Una Pareja Para El Baile
by Supeer Mosquiita
Summary: Inuyasha quiere invitar a Kagome al baile de fin de curso y cómo no se anima, decide pedirle ayuda a Sango:    "— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de fin de curso?.  — ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?    Pff, se lo está poniendo dificil"


**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen **_**-**__era obvio-_**algún día lo voy a conseguir, pero no hoy, eso es seguro - **_Algún día será (? *  
_

_*Supeer Mosquiitaa*_

Si, definitivamente me quedé sin pareja para el baile de fin de curso.

No podía ir con mis amigos. Todos tenían pareja. Sango iba con Miroku, Koga con Ayame.

¡Hasta el inadaptado de mi hermano Sesshomaru tenía pareja! no es muy compilado de adivinar, iba a ir con Rin.

Invitaría a Kikyo, pero no. Oportunidades tenía, pero yo quería ir con _Ella._

Aunque no la soportaba, aunque se comportara de una manera tan infantil yo quería ir con _Ella._

Pero... ¿cómo haría para invitarla? Si no tenía las palabras adecuadas ni nada por el estilo.

Genial, mejor no iba y listo. Total ¿qué perdía por no ir? No, ¡tenía que ser valiente!, por favor ERA KAGOME nada del otro mundo. Claro que, para insultarla, molestarla, hacerla enojar o lo que sea, para eso si era valiente. Pero invitarla a un baile, pff _no es lo mismo._

Okei, capaz que les pida ayuda a mis amigos. Mejor no, ellos no tendrían ni idea cómo ayudarme. ¿Quién podría?

_Sango_

— ¡Ey, Sango! — la llamé algo nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

— Emm... ehh... — ¡Mierda! No sabía como decírselo.

— Es para hoy, tengo que irme — comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Kagome ya tiene acompañante?, digo, para el baile.

— No, no tiene. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, bastante curiosa.

— ¿Podrías preguntarle si quiere ir conmigo?

— Bueno, podés preguntarle vos mismo. — Perdón ¿escuché mal?

— ¿Qué te fumaste, Sango?

— ¡Mirá que sos idiota!, yo te decía porque ¡viene hacia acá!

_¡Mierda!_

— ¡No, no me dejes solo! Me pongo nervioso y no sé que decir.

— Está bien. Me voy a esconder y te digo lo que le tenés que decir ¿okei?

Mmm, no era mala idea y a estas alturas haría cualquier cosa por ir al baile con ella. Así que, por supuesto. Acepté.

Ahí venía caminando Kagome, con su larga melena azabache. Venía con unos amigos de ella de otra clase. Hojo y Yuka, si no me equivoco. Se veía alegre hablando con ellos... y se acercaba a donde estaba yo. Esta era mi oportunidad.

— Hola kag, ¿como estás? — ¿Ahora que debería decirle, Sango?

_Debería ser algo que llame su atención. ¡Ya sé! decile "¡Qué bonito peinado llevas hoy!"._

Definitivamente, se fumó algo. Okei, le diré eso aunque no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

— ¡Qué monito venado tienes hoy! — Eso sonó tan estúpido.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? — Kagome no entendía nada.

I_nuyasha ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenés que decirle algo romántico "Podría pasarme todo el día mirándote" a ver, intentá diciéndole eso._

— Podrías pasarte todo el día mirándome — ¿ehh?

— ¿De verdad? Nunca me habían dicho eso hasta ahora. — ¡No! debe estar pensando que soy un idiota.

Sango ¡esto no está yendo demasiado bien!

_¡Sacate la cera de los oídos!_

— Estás actuando de una forma extraña. ¿Te sentís bien? — Kagome no entendía nada ¡Mierda! me hubiese quedado en mi casa pero no, como soy tan complicado, quería invitarla a _ella._

_Dile que sí, que solo te relajas._

— Quiero hacerte rodajas — Eso si que sonó mal.

— Mmm, entonces recordame que no te deje acercar a los cuchillos ajaja. — ¡Genial! o pensaba que yo era divertido o definitivamente un idiota. _Lo más probable que lo segundo._

_¡Ohh, que me caigo! ¡Ahhh!_

— ¡Ahhh!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

_Okei, falsa alarma. Yo estoy bien._

— Falsa alarma. Ya estoy bien.

— ¿Qué querés decir?

_Bueno, al menos me oye._

— Nada, que he pasado muy mala noche. Pero ahora ya estoy bien.

_¡Bien Inuyasha! eso no sonó tan mal._

— ¡Ay, pobre! Yo también tengo pesadillas a veces.

Esto se estaba haciendo eterno, se lo voy a preguntar.

— Ha-hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de fin de curso?

— ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

_Pff, se lo está poniendo difícil._

— ¡Me encantaría ir contigo al baile de fin de curso!

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!.

— ¡Puede que incluso nos elijan cómo rey y reina del baile! Bueno, nos vemos después ¡adiós!

_¡Le gusta! ¡Misión cumplida!_

Ohh ¡si! iría con Kagome al baile.

— ¡Eres fantástica Sango!

— Ya lo sé.

— Pff.

— ¡Era broma! ajaja bueno Inu, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, chau.

— Chau.

_¡Bien!, ahora tengo UNA PAREJA PARA EL BAILE..._

**Emm... no sé que fue eso **_-Si le tiran un tomatazo no me hago responsable (?-_** idiota ¬¬ - **_TENGO CHOCOLATEEE -_** ahora cagate, porque yo tengo ajaja-**_ lpm - _** Esto que salió de mi alocada imanijación fue gracias a un juego del celular de mi madre que está tan genial que una parte graciosa me inspiró para esto. **_-okei, reviews - _**si (:**

**Besotines mosquiteros para todos y ojalá les haya gustado!**

—


End file.
